Just Another Journey
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: A girl from Pallet Town, eager to start an adventure, travels to Sinnoh and meets a few friends, new and old. But she also discovers a secret, hers to keep.  Rewrite of Legacy and Runaway


_"Sunny skies in the Kanto region today, highs of sixty-three degrees today. Perfect to go on an adventure!" _

_"_Yeah, what about _Sinnoh?_" Fifteen year old Amber Selwyn yelled at the television, ignoring the fact that the man inside could not hear her. Amber had black hair, currently hanging on the floor, and the bronze eyes that were common to the Kanto region. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans. She was laying on her bed with her head on the floor and her feet in the air. "C'mon, this is the World Weather Report! It has to have _something _on Sinnoh!"

"_And finally,"_ the reporter on the television said, the screen behind him switching to a map of Sinnoh. "_Sinnoh is expected to be warmer today, with a high of sixty degrees!"_

Amber nodded. "That is rather warm for Sinnoh. But still..." She glanced at the bag next to her on the bed. "I don't know what conditions I'll face."

Her computer started chirping, "You've got mail!" repeatedly. Amber, in surprise, fell off the bed. "You've got mail! You've got mail!"

The jet haired girl muttered under her breath, stood up, and moved towards the computer. "Okay... okay..." She clicked the e-mail tab, and her face lit up. "Drew! He wrote back!"

Drew was Amber's pen pal. Yeah... in fifth grade, Amber had to write to a boy from the Hoenn region. For some reason beyond her, she and Drew continued talking even after the assignment had finished. But back to the story!

Amber clicked on the tab, reading the email from her friend...

_"Hey, Amber, _

_So I'm travelling through Johto now. Do you remember how I said that I was competing in the Kanto Grand Festival? Well... I lost. ...To May."_

Amber could smell the irony in the e-mail. She gave a short giggle and continued to read.

"_But she didn't win, either. May lost against Solidad. Hang on... you don't know who Solidad is yet, do you? Let me check the thing... Shit, I don't have it. Wait... this is still on speech recognition! Ugh... Amber, remind me to never let Solidad use my laptop again. _

_Okay, I guess that's enough of my problems for now. What about you? Are you going to travel soon? _

_So... one of May's friends is from Pallet Town. Uh... do you know anyone named Ash?" _The jet haired girl winced, but continued reading. "_Well, I hope to talk to you soon. Have to train for my next contest, you know._

_-Drew."_

Amber clicked the "Reply" button and was about to start typing... when her mother called her down stairs. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, left the room, and stood near the stairs. "What is it, Mom?"

"Mrs. Ketchum is here!" Amber's hand somehow made its way to her face.

"Do I have to come down? I'm talking to someone..."

"Yes!"

"Raticates!" Amber muttered as she went down the stairs. Stopping just before the kitchen, she took a deep breath and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Amber!" Delia Ketchum said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's very nice to see you!"

Amber's mom pursed her lips. "Amber... I've come to a decision."

The jet haired girl felt her heart drop like a stone, and she clenched her eyes shut as if to protect herself. Amber and her mother have had a bit of tension between them lately, for Amber desperately wanted to leave the region. Mrs. Selwyn was your average overprotective mother. Can you see how they'd clash? Amber waited for the bad news, the news that she'd never be able to leave. Yet... it didn't come. She cautiously opened one eye. "W-what is it, Mom?"

"...You can travel."

...

"Lucas! Where is the Bidoof we were looking at?"

Lucas, a boy of thirteen, raced around. He had deep blue hair, eyes of the same color, and a pale complexion. He wore a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue vest over that, and jeans. "I-I think we lost it, Professor Rowan!"

Professor Rowan looked over his notes at Lucas. "Is it in back?"

The boy stopped and hit himself with his hand. "Arecus, why didn't I think of that? I'm sorry, Professor Rowan!"

"Lucas," Rowan said, a little gentler. He put down his notes and stood up. "Calm down. We'll find the Bidoof."

"Y-yes sir," the blue haired boy said. He went into the forest in the back of the lab, and then stopped. He turned back to the Professor. "Sir, did Dawn take a Pokémon yet?"

Professor Rowan nodded, taken aback. "Yes, Lucas. A Piplup. Why?"

Lucas looked at his feet for a long moment, then replied, "May borrow one of the remaining ones?"

Rowan's expression- once blank look- softened into a smile. "Lucas, if you wanted a Pokémon, you could have just said so."

"So can I have one?" Lucas looked up, his face bright.

Rowan nodded at one of the aides in the background. The aide turned and took out two Pokéballs. A moment later, a Chimchar- which is a fire monkey- and a Turtwig- the grass turtle- were standing on the desk. "Chose either one of them."

Lucas extended a shaky hand towards Turtwig and rested it on the Pokémon's head. One of the aides opened his mouth, saying, "Sir-"

"Hush, Nigel," Prof. Rowan said, waving his hand at the aide. "He's having a moment."

The blue haired boy then picked up Turtwig and turned towards the Professor. "Sir, I'd like the Turtwig, please."

...

Before she knew it, Amber had a bag on her lap and was on the train into Goldenrod City in Johto, where the closest airport was. As it turns out, Mrs. Ketchum came to convince Amber's mother to allow her to leave. The girl made a mental note to thank Ash if she ever saw him. Which she hoped she didn't.

"Excuse me?" a person in front of her said. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Amber looked up and blinked. She'd seen the face in a few video chats in the past few months. She pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "Sure... Drew."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And here's the re-write! <em>**

**Drew: I see you didn't get in the way of the ContestShipping, Sapph! :D**

**_Drew? Where did... never mind. Rach is here too, isn't she? _**

_Rachel: Yup-yup! _

**_Okay, then. Some warning would've been nice. Anyways, this is the combination of Runaway and Legacy! ...I felt like they'd be better as one!_**

**Drew: xD Sapph, it's fine. It's awesome, either way!**

_Rachel: ...Is he feeling okay?_

**_I think so. He uses emotes a lot. _**

**Drew: Ah. Sorry.**

**_What have I said about saying sorry?_**

_Rachel: ...What have you said about saying sorry?_

**_I'll tell ya later. _**

**Drew: Right... Anyways, Sapph doesn't own Pokémon!**

**_Reviews are appreciated! Peace out!_**


End file.
